NaruKyuu Vs Sasuke vs Menma
by dwidobechan
Summary: Naruko adik dari kedua Namikaze, mempunyai kakak brother complex, yang membuatnya diam-diam berpacaran dengan Sasuke, dan diperparah dengan seseorang yang mencintainya juga. femnaru, newbie.


**NaruKyuu Vs Sasuke vs Menma** (judul sementara)

Judul: NaruKyuu Vs Sasuke vs Menma

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Naruko

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & family

Warning : Femnaru, Newbie, Abal, AU, OOC tingkat akut! banyak Typo, dll.

Dipagi hari yang cerah orang-orang perlahan mulai beraktivitas. Begitu juga dengan trio bersaudara itu, Namikaze Naruto adalah kakak tertua dari ketiga orang itu. rambutnya selalu acak-acakan dan berwarna kuning cerah, mempunyai mata berwarna blue shappier, berkulit caramel yang sangat mempesona dan ada tiga garis melintang dikedua pipinya. Berbeda dengam adiknya - atau anak tengah(?), dia bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, Author akui bahwa rambutnya acak-acakan seperti Naruto tapi, rambutnya berwarna merah kejinggaan dan sedikit panjang, mempunyai mata berwarna ruby dan kulit putih bersih. Nah, kalau yang satu ini berbeda gender, dia satu-satunya perempuan diantara saudara itu dan dialah adik dari kedua laki-laki itu. Kalau yang ini percis seperti Naruto. hanya saja rambutnya panjang dan sering ditwintyle. Dia dikenal disekolahnya karena mempunyai wajah manis seperti Naruto. Mereka bertiga hidup tanpa kedua orang tua, sejak kecil mereka tidak mengetahui rupa orang tuanya tapi, mereka terurus oleh Umino Iruka dan Hatakhe Kakashi -pamannya-. Tapi mereka berdua pergi keluar negri untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Jadinya, trio bersaudara ini tinggal dirumah yang cukup sederhana.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai disekolah. Tampak segerombolan siswa berhamburan masuk kedalam kelas begitu juga dengan trio ini. Tiba-tiba saja mereka yang sedang bercanda tawa terhenti ketika melihat pemuda jangkung, berambut raven, bermata onyx dengan pandangan yang tajam, menghalangi pintu masuk kelas, "Ck, minggir!" usir Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wjah orang itu. Orang yang diusir masih diposisinya, Mata Naruto terbelalak begitu juga kedua adiknya saat Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang mengibas-ngibas dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah manis Naruto. Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut bumble gum melintasi mereka langsung memfoto adegan itu dan menanti ada adegan ciumannya. Ha-ah, seorang fujoshi. Wajah Naruto sudah memerah akan hal itu. Bukan, bukan ia malu tapi, marah dan gugup, "Ma-mau apa kau, teme?!" tanyanya gugup karena jarak diantara mereka sangat tipis. Uchiha Sasuke malah menyeringaian lebar, "Hmm... mau apa ya? bagaimana, kalau aku mau menciummu, kakak kelas?" tanya sasuke dengan kedipan sebelah matanya dan sambil terus mendekat, sementara Naruto mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung pingsan ditempat. Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ha-ah, betapa senangnya Sasuke mengerjai pemuda manis itu - atau calon kakak iparnya. Eits, tunggu dulu Sasuke hanya bercanda bukan menyukainya, ingat itu!

Lalu Sasuke memegang tangan Naruko yang sedang cengok melihat kakaknya pingsan, "Ayo, Naruko! kita pergi kekelas," ajak Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruko-kekasihnya yang masih bingung, memang itu bukan kelasnya Naruko karena Naruko kelas 1 SMA sedangkan Kyuubi 2 SMA dan Naruto kelas 3 SMA. Berurutan sekali ya? Sakura Haruno memasang wajah kecewa karena tidak ada adegan ciuman saat adegan Sasunaru tadi. Sementara Kyuubi sedang berusaha membangunkan kakaknya. Ia mendeathglare semua orang yang hanya mentapnya dengan tatapan kasihan-sekali-orang-itu, Padahal mereka semua adalah teman satu kelasnya Naruto. Ck, poor Naruto...

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Naruko dan Sasuke sedang diatap sekolah dan memakan bento milik Naruko, "huh, tega sekali membuat nii-sanku pingsan," ujar Naruko sambil mempout bibir ranumnya. Walaupun Naruto orang yang jail terhadapnya tetapi, Naruko sangat menyayangi Naruto, "Hn, kalau aku tidak seperti itu mana mungkin aku dibolehkan untuk mengajakmu pergi tadi," balas Sasuke sambil menyumpit telur gulung dan memakannya.

Author ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian. Naruto dan Kyuubi mempunyai penyakit _Brother Complex_ terhadap Naruko. Jadi, barang siapa yang berani-berani menyentuh Naruko maka akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari kedua kakaknya, itu peringatan pertama dari Kyuubi dan Naruto, Sasuke saja tiak mau mati muda terkena bogem mentah dari kakak iparnya (itu anggapan Sasuke pada kakaknya Naruko). Apalagi Naruto dan Kyuubi adalah seorang Atlet Karate yang mempunyai sabuk hitam sebenarnya Naruko juga termasuk Atlet Karate, hanya saja Naruto dan Kyuubi tidak memperbolehkan Naruko berkelahi. Sebenarnya Naruko dan Sasuke diam-diam berpacaran tapi, Naruto dan kyuubi sudah mengetahuinya, Maka dari itu Sasuke ingin mencari cara untuk mendapatkan restu dari kakak iparnya. Naruko menggenggam erat roknya, "Maaf, maafkan nii-sanku yang terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," lirih Naruko, "Tak apa, dobe. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan cara untuk mendapatkan restu dari kedua kakakmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik dagu Naruko dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Hei, dobe! Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman dariku," tegur Sasuke membuat Naruko protes, "Hukuman? Hei, aku 'kan tidak melakukan kesalahan!" protes Naruko. Sasuke hanya berseringaian menanggapinya, "Heh, tentu saja kau melakukan kesalahan dobe! kesalahan yang membuatku berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Naruko.

Sementara itu, Naruto akhirnya sadar juga dari pingsannya. Sudah tiga jam Naruto tak kunjung bangun membuat Kyuubi harus ijin untuk tidak masuk kelas dulu, "Damn! dia telah mengerjaiku," geramnya Naruto diiringi dengan kepalan tangan. Dengan bosan Kyuubi menguap lebar, "Hey Naruto! Apa kau suka dengan bocah pantat ayam itu hingga kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan watados, Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi, "Bisakah kau memanggilku Nii-san? Dan aku tidak menyukainya tahu! Kau 'kan tahu aku mempunyai phobia berwajah dekatan," ucap Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Ha-ah," hela napas Kyuubi. Memang Kyuubi tergolong manusia-kurang-ajar memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan nama.

Kyuubi tepikir phobia Naruto, karena ingin tahu reaksinya sekali lagi, dengan isengnya Kyuubi menarik dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan memiringkan wajahnya seakan-akan ingin berciuman, Naruto kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada Kyuubi, tapi tangan Kyuubi menangkis serangan dari Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan Kyuubi yang memegang dagu Naruto terlepas, "Kurang ajar kau Kyuubi!" maki Naruto kesal, "Eh? Kenapa tidak pingsan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah sok watados, "Hee?! Kenapa kau bicara begitu?!" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan phobiamu itu," jawab Kyuubi, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja," ucap Naruto sambil turun dari ranjangnya. Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau 'kan baru sadar. Kenapa kau mau pulang?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memakai tasnya, "Cari Naruko dan aku akan menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah," Kyuubi mengangguk. Toh, lagipula sepertinya kakaknya ini tidak enak badan. Kyuubi pun lekas mencari Naruko.

Dimalam hari terlihat seorang pemuda memarahi adiknya. "Naruko sudah beberapa kali aku bilang jangan dekati Sasuke! Aku takut tahu kalau terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu!" omel Naruto, "Aku tidak diapa-apain kok. Paling hanya berpegangan tangan dan berciuman saja, hanya itu kok!" balas Naruko dengan wajah amat polos membuat Kyuubi ingin pingsan begitu juga dengan Naruto. "APA?! Ka-kau be-berciuman?" tanya Naruto sambil melototi Naruko. "Iya," lagi-lagi Naruko menjawab dengan polosnya dan membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi pingsan ditempat. "Hei, Naru-nii, Kyuu-nii bangun dong jangan tidur disini," panggil Naruko sambil menggerakka badan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Setelah satu jam Naruto dan Kyuubi pingsan akhirnya bangun juga dan Naruko tampak kelelahan mengurus kakaknya dan akhirnya tertidur disofa.

TING TONG

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Narutopun menyuruh Kyuubi ikut dengannya untuk membukakan pintu. 'Cklek' Narutopun membuka pintu dan menampilkan seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya."Hai, Naru-nii!"

**TBC**

Datang dengan fic baru ^^, sebenarnya chapter ini temenku yang buat, tapi idenya dari ku dan temanku yang lain, dan aku yang mengedit typonya dan menambahkan beberapa scene.

apa fic ini bisa di lanjut?

**RnR**


End file.
